


Calming Frankenstein

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: After a bad day Frankenstein needs some help calming down.





	Calming Frankenstein

Frankenstein POV 

Today had started off so well. Dark Spear had only bothered me once last night and I managed to get two hours of full sleep, which was a sleep in for me. I had made Master a cup of tea and enjoyed sitting in his presence until it was time to go to school.

Then it had all gone to hell once we got to school. There had been a new kid applying to join. Since my Master attends the school, I can’t just let anyone in. So during the meeting that was held to see if I should let this child into my school, he had elbowed his mother, making her drop the tea cup from her hand. He then proceeded to start yelling at her and blaming her. Then when I had told them that unfortunately I couldn’t take the kid in, he had started to yell at me. A quick death glare soon shut him right up.

On the way out he slammed the door, making everything in my office rattle, including the coffee cup on my desk, which spilt all over the paper work I had just finished that morning.

After lunch there had been two fights - not just one, but two! - which was unheard of at my school. This was the reason I always met with my students first. How could I have made such a mistake?

Then while I was walking home, a child hadn’t been looking when they were crossing the road, so I had to dart out in front of a car to save it. This would have been fine if it wasn’t for the fact that the child had been eating chocolate ice cream, which now covered my suit. The child then began to cry all over me until their mother came and collected them.

Even when I got home, it still didn’t end. M-21 and Regis were arguing and this time Tao was joining in. Having had enough of it all, I headed down to my lab. There was only so much I could take and if any of them dared to start something down here, I would be sending them through the wall.

After hours of trying to get some work done, Master called out across the bond.

‘Frankenstein, come here.’

‘I’ll be right there, Master.’

Heading back up to the house, I went straight to my room where I felt Master. When I opened the door, I was met with the most beautiful sight. The curtains were pulled back, allowing my Master to bathe in the glow of the full moon. His creamy skin shone, making his ebony locks stand out and the way he sat in that chair made him look like a god.

Sweeping into a low bow, I greeted him.

“Master, you called.”

His eyes closed and his power swirled around me, changing my clothes into loose sleeping pants and a singlet. His eyes left me to look back out the window as he used a single hand to gesture to the other chair.

I took the seat, feeling confused.  
  
Master only ever came into this room when the Dark Spear refused to let me sleep. Could Master be trying to comfort me? Should I go get some tea? No, that would mean leaving the room and I didn’t want to do that. How could I have not thought of this situation happening? Why don’t I have the supplies I need in here?

I stood, not being able to sit any longer. It didn’t help. Walking over to the bedside table, I opened a drawer to get my dusting cloth. I needed to do something.   
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
Closing the drawer, I turned to meet crimson eyes that looked at me with such care.  
  
“Come here.”

I moved until I stood right in front of him. His gaze was still locked with mine, still showing me how he felt about me. How much he loved me.

Master’s hand came out, taking mine and I didn’t resist when he steered me to sit across his lap. His arms came around and pulled me closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder, my nose inches from his neck.  
  
The bond hummed at being so close and I couldn’t help but agree: there was nothing better then being in Master’s presence. Nothing that beat the warmth that filled me when he would hold me.

My muscles began to relax into his hold and I let out a sigh when his hand came up to run through my hair. Calm flooded my mind from the bond and the rest of my tension left me.

It was like I was floating and the only thing keeping me here was my Master. I didn’t need to think about anything because he had me and I knew Master would never let anything happen to me.

“That’s it my Bonded. I have you. Just relax and let everything go. Let me look after you.”

* * *

** Raizel POV **

Frankenstein’s mind had been off all day. It was flicking from one thought to the next with out any of it really making sense. A lot had gone on and it had left him feeling agitated and on edge.

The kids hadn’t helped, since when my Bonded finally got home, they were already talking. Frankenstein hadn’t even looked at me before moving to his lab. I would have to give him time, but if it didn’t get better soon then I would have to step in.

Frankenstein’s mind hadn’t improved: if anything it had gotten worse. He seemed to be growing more frustrated with himself. When the kids were in their rooms, I made my way to Frankenstein's before reaching out to him.

‘Frankenstein, come here.’

‘I’ll be right there, Master.’

My mind tracked him even as I gazed at the moon. Its full moon light seemed to make everything that much brighter.

When Frankenstein entered the room, his mind went into shock as his gaze beheld me. His eyes where so intense that in made me want to shiver. Frankenstein bowed to me as he always did, though I had made it perfectly clear on multiple occasions that he didn’t need to.   
  
“Master, you called.”

As he straightened, I noticed he was still wearing his work clothes, which was very unlike Frankenstein. Normally getting changed was one of the first things he did upon returning home.

Closing my eyes, I pictured the clothes I had seen him in last time I had had to wake him. I sent a small slither of power to slide over his clothes and replace them. I needed Frankenstein to be comfortable so that he would be more likely to relax. When lose black pants and a singlet formed, I turned back to looking out the window, fighting a blush while gesturing for him to take the other chair.

That shirt showed off Frankenstein's nicely formed arms. Arms that always felt so strong yet smooth under my touch.

Frankenstein’s confusion drifted through the bond as he took his seat, but I was to focused fighting down my blush to fix that.

The moonlight had made him glow, making him look even more attractive if that were possible. His blue eyes still carried a slight glow from his agitated state, which only added to the mystique.

I held back a sigh when he stood and crossed the room, opening up one of the small drawers.  
  
“Frankenstein.”  
  
He closed the drawer and his eyes met mine.  
  
“Come here.”

He moved towards me with so much trust, even in his agitated state, which just made me love him more.

Reaching out, I took his hand and motioned him to sit across my lap before pulling him close. His head rested on my shoulder and I could feel his breath on my neck.

He relaxed slightly and that brought me such pleasure, that he trusted me enough to hold him, even when he was in this state. That he trusted me to help him through this and to protect him.

Relaxing my own mind, I sent the feeling through to my Bonded as I moved a hand through his hair. He always seemed to love it when I did that.   
  
He let out a sigh that blew across my neck and it made me want to shiver. The only thing keeping my body from reacting to him being so close was my will to be what he needed. And right now, all my Bonded need me to do was to hold him and keep him safe.   
  
His mind began to drift, losing all the tension of the day as he relaxed completely into me.

“That’s it, my Bonded. I have you. Just relax and let everything go. Let me look after you.”

I listened to his breaths slow and even out as he drifted off in my arms. I couldn’t help but turn and kiss him on the head as I settled in for the night.

 _Sleep well, my Bonded. I will be here when you wake._  


End file.
